


Neither Time Nor Crayons

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Teenage for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: Bond is annoying, but Q is witty.





	Neither Time Nor Crayons

"What are you doing there, Q?"  
Sighing wearily, he turned his chair around. "Bond, you have asked this a hundred times already. It does not concern you."  
The agent grinned mischievously. "But I want to know how it works!"  
"No, you don't. You're not interested in anything I make that doesn't explode or fire bullets."  
A few moments of blessed silence followed.  
Then: "But maybe I would be interested, if you'd stop fiddling with the wire and told me how this functions."

Q turned around fully, pulled his chair directly to the sofa Bond was perched on, and stared him squarely in the eye. And before Bond could open his mouth fully, the quartermaster snapped "Bond, I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain this to you."

The clicking keys which normally filled the branch stopped. There was only silence.  
And then, applause.  
They didn't see Bond again for four weeks.


End file.
